


I wish I may

by Proudtobeinvisible



Category: Original Work
Genre: space, space walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: Quick ten minute write about Jasmine Woods, the first ever space walk to be broadcasted to America.





	I wish I may

The stars were beautiful.Gloriously burning in the rapturous of creation.I smiled in happiness, wishing I could spend my entire life here.

 

Mission control was eerily silent, but I paid it no mind.They probably were watching the whole thing by the camera in my suit.Isn’t it beautiful here? 

 

The stars the same matter we are.Just slightly different now, less out of focus and sharper.Clearer. It was perfect. 

 

“Running out of-“ Mission control was static. 

 

“What?” I asked, not worried at all. 

 

“A—“

 

“Mission control?”I ask again.“Mission control, what do I need?”

 

My space suit starts to feel weird.The air growing moist with my breathe. 

 

They don’t answer anymore. I just stare out into the vast expansiveness of the universe.All of God’s creation laid bear for me to see.The universe standing still for me.I take a deep breathe in, focusing on a far off star.It was beautiful, soft and bright.I smiled.Sparing a look down at earth, seeing all of man before me.All the kids in this earth and watching me through the camera. I waved at them. 

  
“Anyone want to make a wish with me?”I ask.I hear a faint static. 

 

“Star bright star bright first star I see tonight.”I whisper softly to myself.The air tasting a bit weird.But I didn’t care.“I wish I may I wish I might, to have the wish I wish tonight….”

 

“I wis—“

 

 

**NAME:Jasmine Woods**

 

**RANK:Astronaut**

 

**STATUS:Deceased**

 

**CoD:Lack of oxygen**

 

**MISSION REPORT: Woods was on the first ever broadcast space walk, there was a malfunction with her suit causing her to be deprived of oxygen.When mission control tried to talk to her, transmissions were not going through.In another malfunction the tether broke, letting her loose in space. **

 

**She survived for 10 minutes before she died.**

 

** Her body is still loose in space.   Work is being done to retrieve it... **

 

** END OF REPORT **


End file.
